


little infinities

by shardmind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardmind/pseuds/shardmind
Summary: If there were any other way, Dean knows he would've taken it, but work is work and a multimillion-dollar merger—in the eyes of his husband's boss—one up's Dean's need to be stuffed full of knot. They’d denied his request for heat leave, despite the threats of grievous bodily harm made regarding Mr. Adler’s throat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	little infinities

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my docs for a while and i thought _hey, why not finish this off. as a treat_ and then i did.
> 
> unbeta'd because it's 11:30pm on a thursday and i want to get this out of my system. if you see any spelling mistakes, no you didn't.

Dean’s heat is endless. 

They’ve never lasted more than four days before, torturous and isolating, but the shining thick platinum band on his fourth finger and still bruised ridged bite at the juncture of his neck signify changes not only to his body’s chemistry but to his entire life—never having to go through his heat alone again, no pricey suppressants or blockers, no more Alphas vying for his attention when they find out he’s unmated. In theory, it’s fantastic. In practice, calling his husband’s secretary because his skin crawls painfully with the urge to be mounted is not ideal. 

Meg gets it, the playful flirting they usually share shoved aside in favour of reassurance and order. The husk surrounding her voice is nice, just enough Alpha lilting through to take the razor edge off, tricking his body into thinking there’s a juicy knot close by just waiting to pop him. 

Unfortunately, there’s only so much she can do. 

“I’d offer up my own services but, contrary to popular belief, I don’t have a deathwish.” She drawls, probably smirking about the whole ordeal. “Don’t you have any toys to mount? Plugs? Anything?” 

Dean winces at the thought. Even if he did have them, his old toys wouldn’t even touch the sides, not now he’s been so spoilt with Castiel’s thickness splitting him open. Slick soaks the sheets a little more at the thought. “No. Threw them out.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” It comes as more of a whisper, a revelation. It’s no secret that his husband is a little possessive. She’d been at the wedding, watched as Cas sank his teeth into the fleshy skin of his throat in a performative imitation of the mating claim they already shared, seen the bloodied smile and caught the pinpricks of need Dean couldn’t quite hide from his scent when they’d parted. Guests had left pretty quickly after that. “I can respect that.” 

He hisses, one hand wrapped around his cock. It’s not even pleasurable anymore. Muscle memory and phantom need. There’s only so many times you can jerk off in a day before the pain gets too much. In an ideal world, he wouldn’t have to worry about rubbing himself raw because Cas would be by his side, above him, inside him.

“They’re not gonna be out for another hour _at least_.” She bites, self-control kicking into overdrive as Dean’s melts away completely. “I’ll drop him a memo but, honey, this merger’s been on the books for months now and Zac ain’t joking around. It’s been the only thing on Clarence’s mind ‘cept for your nethers. If he doesn’t come out of that conference room with a signed contract—”

“Meg _, please!_ ” He doesn’t mean to sound desperate—he really doesn’t—but it rips from him, curled tight around the base of a painful orgasm, splattering weak milky ropes across his belly. There’s no relief that follows, no rush of cool to break the fever. It’s relentless. Behind the pulse hammering in his skull, he can hear the measured breath she takes, distorted by static. Shame tugs at the back of his mind. Meg’s probably doing everything in her power not to come over there right now and knot him herself. 

Her response comes clipped, short of a growl. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

The line clicks before he can utter out a thanks. Dean makes a mental note to send her flowers when this is all over, or a bottle of single malt, or a rut toy. Something to take the edge off. He pushes his phone off the bed.

His heat should have faded by now. Day six is usually— well, they don’t usually last this long. He’s usually back at work, beneath the hood of some beast, coated in grease and brake fluid, wrench tucked into one of his belt loops, still pleasantly aching. He’d called Bobby between fitful naps, barely had to say two words. With a gruff dismissal and very little else, he’d been cleared of another week. In any other circumstance, Dean would be happy about the break, but he wants the distraction. Anything to take his mind of the roiling heat that bubbles too far away to satisfy. 

And the Alpha too far away to satisfy it.

It doesn't help that Cas had to leave for work that morning, the physical pain of tearing himself away from his Omega's feverish form painted clearly on his face. It’s not supposed to happen. Alpha’s aren’t supposed to leave; there’s pining sickness, rejection intensifying heat symptoms, and so many other potential risks. If there were any other way, Dean knows he would've taken it, but work is work and a multimillion-dollar merger—in the eyes of his husband's boss—one up's Dean's need to be stuffed full of knot. They’d denied his request for heat leave, despite the threats of grievous bodily harm made regarding Mr. Adler’s throat. 

It does, however, give him a sick sense of satisfaction knowing that the cloying scent of his pheromones will be following Cas around all day. He just wished he'd kept hold of a toy or two. 

They’d talked about it—toys. With their heat and rut falling around similar times, it seemed redundant to have poor imitations of each other tucked away when the real thing is right there, aching to be touched. Yeah. They’d talked about it. Although, he had been a little distracted at the time with Cas three fingers deep, pressing searing kisses against his skin. 

In hindsight, it had been a stupid idea. _Fuck_. What Dean wouldn’t give for his old knot toy, with its thick silicone base and blunt head. Cold and clinical in comparison to the real thing, but familiar all the same. The second this wave of unrelenting libidinosity breaks, Dean makes the decision to treat himself to a new one; larger, thicker. 

Until then, he’ll just have to make do.

With practised movements, he slides home. Two fingers shallowly displacing more and more slick as he rides them, caught rutting between the sheets and his own hand. It’s lazy, doing it this way, but he doesn’t have the energy for anything else. Even if he had a toy, something to ride while waiting for his husband, his Alpha, to return, the bone-deep exhaustion dragging at his limbs probably wouldn’t allow him to fully utilise it. Is it too much to just want to be filled? He clenches at the thought, easily swapping two fingers for three, four. It’s not enough and he knows it but it’s not like there’s anything else he can do other than fuck himself and wait. The comfortable pace and friction of cotton on the underside of his cock has him passing the brink of orgasm once again, drenching his wrist and spattering the sheets in the process.

Lust rages on.

It takes yet another orgasm, slow and sharp as it pricks its way up from his groin until he’s shattering completely against his own resistance, to lull him to sleep; hot and sticky and past the point of discomfort. He rolls onto his back, letting oblivion drag him into the black.

He dreams of dark hair and cerulean eyes. 

He awakens to the soft drag of a damp cloth across the front of his thighs and the warm, comforting scent of home. _God_ , it smells good. _He_ smells good. It takes everything Dean has to not to present himself, needy and willing. The cloth drags higher up, pausing to pay extra attention between his cheeks, cleaning up his mess with deft touches. Something catches on his rim and Dean gasps, eyes snapping open to take in the view.

Castiel is knelt between his legs, swiping through the warmed slick with careful precision. The fact that he’s still fully clothed, even down to the pocket square and cufflinks, is unfair. He looks so put together, so focused on his task, that Dean only catches the colour of his eyes when Cas strokes the washcloth over his limp cock. Dark. Hungry. 

“Hello, Dean.”

The words light a fire in him, rippling up his spine and spreading until all he can feel is the feverish heat taking over. There’s something in the calm and calculated way Castiel cleans him up. If it weren’t for the tenseness in his forearms and the set of his jaw, Dean would’ve been convinced he wasn’t affected by the sight before him at all. But he’s tense, eyes focused, mouth set to a hard line. He’s clutching onto what little pieces of control he can grasp and Dean doesn’t want him to. 

He wants to get fucked.

Dean wraps one leg behind Castiel’s knees, weakly urging him forward. He goes willingly, letting himself fall. The sudden roughness of Castiel’s starched shirt against his bare chest knocks the air out of him. Wrapping an arm around his husband’s shoulders and using the other to card through his hair, Dean sighs. Cas smells incredible; ozone and cut grass and sandalwood and an edge of copier toner. It’s so natural to him now, each inhale has him relaxing into the mattress. _Safe_. “Took you long enough.” He huffs.

“I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Cas sighs, nuzzling his way to the mark on Dean’s throat. He inhales and relaxes almost instantly. His scent is thickest there and the feel of Castiel humming against him just adds fuel to the fire of his arousal. 

It feels so good just to have another body close by. He can fend for himself; managed through the majority of heats in his twenties alone, spent his formative years wrestling Alphas to the ground at the insistence of his commanding father— _“I won’t have no son of mine goin’ unprotected.”_ —but sometimes something inside of him, raw and primal, negates the learned stubbornness that urges to fight. It craves to be held. Protected. “Crowley was being difficult. Again.” 

He can’t quite keep the breathiness out of his voice at the proximity. How close Cas is without actually touching him the way he wants. It sets off a whole different kind of burn. “But it’s all good, right?” 

“I encouraged him to sign quickly. Meg helped,” Cas pulls back, resting on his forearm, their faces so close. Dean can taste the coffee on his breath, the heat of it melting against his lips. He wants to whine, to buck up and urge a reaction out of his Alpha. He’s so desperate for it he could come just from the deep gravel of Cas’s voice alone. “Something about me having a better offer waiting.”

Dean can feel the twitch of Cas’s cock against his thigh and he’s not sure how much of this he can take. Judging from the amount of slick he’s trying to hold back, clenched tight to prevent any leaks, he can’t hold out much longer. “Yeah?” 

“Yes, she had an interesting call from a rather distressed client.” Sharp pangs of want flood his system, each one a painful spike as his muscles cramp and spur his hips to rut against his husband’s thigh at the memory of his call with Meg. Cas leans in to nip at the shell of Dean’s ear, each graze of his teeth punctuated by waves of want. “It got her very worked up. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

The desperation of it—the shame—along with Cas’s torturous ministrations do nothing to alleviate the slow and painful throb between his legs. Each deep breath brings more and more of the rich, deep Alpha scent interwoven with his own. Each exhale barely escapes without a whimper. The taste of Castiel, the promise of him, permeates his every pore as Dean swallows, a flimsy facade of bravado falling into place. 

“I've always been her type.” 

Cas’s practised calm falls, crumbling to dust and Dean watches as his eyes darken impossibly further, from deep ocean blue to fathomless depths of red-black. Fuck.

“That you are.” He’s caught short of a snarl, ripples of authority coursing through, thick and delicious, stroking a part of Dean’s ego he’d never admitted he had before they met. It’s unfair just how hot this is. “And _mine_."

His head is swimming, crying out for the attention it craves and Dean can't help the shiver that prickles down the length of him as his husband, his Alpha, grips his chin and forces their eyes to meet. "Did you miss me?”

Dean hates being treated like an Omega; the expectation to be lesser, only worthy because of what's between his legs. Knotheads have tried and failed with him. In a time before Cas, he’d sent them off with broken noses, tails between their legs, throwing slurs back in his direction as he cleaned the blood off his fists with his tongue. 

After Cas— well, he’s possessive. Dean shouldn’t like that, but he does. If he’s feeling generous, he’ll let Dean crack a few skulls first. Watch from the sideline as he proves every slick addled knot brained jackass that underestimates him just how wrong they are. He’ll watch as his Omega— _his_ —takes down each one with a snarl and a smile. Dean loves the proud looks, the way his eyes shine in low light alleyways and when the kisses taste of something more than just tequila and salt. 

Other nights, it’s Castiel’s knuckles that bleed. 

Dean hums, letting his eyes slip shut, content to just feel. “You could say that.” 

Cas presses a swift, chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. In the grand scheme of things, it’s nothing. However, Dean has learned to count the small things and find treasure in the gaps between monumental events, stretched out in little infinities. This is theirs. Calm settles over him, a balm against the ferocity of his heat. He relaxes into it. It’s good. Just having Cas near is _good_.

“I spoke to Dr. Lafitte about your heat—”

“—and that is the last name I want to hear right now.” He fixes Cas with an unimpressed stare. The less Benny knows about their sex lives the better; he doesn’t need any more ammunition to throw at Dean come poker night. 

Cas smirks, close enough that Dean can feel the curve in his lips almost against his cheek. “He thinks it’s because this is the first since the wedding and said to keep an eye on it. We might have to check into the clinic if it doesn’t break soon.” 

In all honesty, he doesn’t feel as desperate as before, not with Cas here. The itch is still there, the unquenchable fire in his belly roaring with each twitch of Cas against him, but it’s not as demanding as it was when he was alone; Alpha presence proving enough to feed into the part of his biology that craves the relief his husband can give him. 

“It’s—” Dean starts, cataloguing each ache against their earlier veracity. “—less intense now. Still there, just… tamer, I guess. And I can feel you, dude. All of you.” To prove a point, he shifts his hips, practically purring as Cas’ thick length rocks against him. “But, as much and I can’t wait for _that_ , I’m mostly just happy you’re home.” 

The smile Cas gives him, all crows feet and laughter lines and happiness, lodges into place with the rest of them. Kept tight just behind his ribs, tucked next to his heart. Dean holds onto each one, worn like the dog-eared pages of a well loved book or the softened edges of a photograph, folded in four and tucked into soft leather.

“I’m happy to be home.” He whispers. Just for them. Just for him. 

Dean revels in the silence that follows, trailing patterns into his husband’s back as Castiel mouths at the scar, raised and pink against his throat. His heat still boils, prickling at his spine as suddenly just being in the presence of an Alpha is no longer enough. Despite his desperate attempts to hold it back, he can’t help the slick that leaks out from him. 

Cas stiffens. 

“I do believe I’m being a terrible husband.” His voice is honey over grit and it sinks to the pit of Dean’s stomach and takes root.

“I don’t know. We were getting pretty good at the ‘to have and to hold’ part.” 

“One of my favourite parts.” Cas agrees, putting inches between their chests so he can really look. He’s got this way of seeing through the bullshit, focusing on Dean’s core and somehow knowing what he wants. What he needs. It could be down to the bond but, really, in their time as friends, boyfriends, partners, Cas has proven himself to be nothing if not intuitive. He pulls himself away, far enough to strip out of his suit but close enough that Dean can still feel his warmth. There’s a wet stain on his thigh; black against prussian blue. “How do you want this?”

 _There’s no shame in asking_. A long since established rule from before Cas moved in; when they’d spend weekends tied, discussing everything and nothing, waiting for knots to wane and heats to pass. _If there’s ever anything you want, anything you crave, tell me. I want to take care of you._ He’d whispered, between hot kisses to Dean’s throat. When the threat of teeth and bites sent electricity through his veins. Even now, he can’t find any shame in asking for what he needs. Castiel takes his sweet time undressing and Dean watches as his cock slaps fat and heavy against his belly. 

“Don’t care. Rough as you like but don’t expect a show. I—uh— exhausted myself before.” _There’s no shame in asking_ , but that doesn’t mean Dean’s body doesn’t flush with heat at the admission. 

He can feel, rather than hear, the rumble that seats in his husband’s chest, caught between a growl and a moan. It’s no question that he’s trying to hold back the ferocity. Dean doesn’t want him to. He _likes_ when things get rough, when Cas grips his thighs just right and bruises linger like shadows for days. 

“Did you now,” Cas returns, taking up his place between Dean’s legs. He dips his head down to press his mouth against skin—ribs, waist, hip, thigh—skirting over where Dean aches for him. An expert in the most delectable torture. A single finger slips through the trail of slick, following its path until it reaches the spring. Circling once, twice, he enters. “May I ask how?” 

“I just kept going. Fucked myself until I passed out and—” Dean gasps as Cas catches on his rim; intentional, devilish. “—and nothin’ even got close to enough. Add another.” He demands. Cas chuckles but obeys, and since when did he get so lucky? He opens to the second and third as easily as the first, as easily as breathing. Castiel curls one in search of something—but it’s still not close enough. Dean whines, rolling his hips back onto insistent digits. “ _Fuck_ , Cas. Just had my fingers to keep me goin’. I’m buying another knot toy. Can’t fucking do that shit again— _Jesus_. Needed you so bad.” 

With a slippery twist, Castiel pulls his fingers free. “I should’ve been here. I should’ve—” He starts but Dean interrupts, whine tearing from his throat when he’s empty. Skin on slick on skin drag burning through him, wildfire made flesh. 

“Not your fault. Heat’s fault.” Dean gasps, trying his damned hardest not to sound as desperate as he feels, but he _wants_. He wants and wants and wants and Cas would give it to him—all of it—served up on a silver platter with a smile and a kiss and the three words they said for the first time beneath these same sheets and then again in front of an audience with platinum bands and aching necks. All he has to do is ask. “Knew about the merger. Knew it would happen eventually. Just bad timing—” He can’t help but rut upwards, aiming for friction against his aching cock. Cas holds his hips down, grip possessive. “ _Fuck!_ _Cas! Please_.”

Whatever self control Cas had been using to hold himself back, to let this be about Dean—about care and assistance and protection, about his Omega—and not just his own needs, breaks. It falls apart beneath Dean’s nails, biting into taught muscle hard enough to draw blood. 

He surges forward, crashing together, chest to chest, and if Dean whines into his mouth as they collide then that’s his business. Cas eats it up, drinks down every sound through a snarl and Dean throbs at the implications. His brain screams for him to present, his whole body burning with the carnal need to submit and, if not for Cas’ body pressed to his, he probably would. 

Thick and warm against him, Cas throbs.

_Fuck._

“Please, _please!_ ” The whole thing is involuntary, his cock rutting up against his Alpha for just some degree of delicious fucking friction, just something to soothe the edge of his feverish heat that returned with such a sharp and scalding ache that it caught him off guard. It leaves wet trails in its wake, aiding in the slide of him against Cas’s belly.

Each second passes, dripped in the threat of exhilaration, building and building and building. Arousal vibrates beneath his skin, stretched taut like a bowstring and ready to snap at a moment’s notice. It’s too much and, as much as he’s ready to take it like this—flat on his back, Alpha’s eyes trained on him as he’s spread—Dean knows, with what little rational thought he has left, he’ll regret it when they’re tied later. Unfortunately, he’s not as flexible as he once was.

Palm flat against hard muscle, he pushes. A testament to their bond, strong hands bracket his waist and, in one swift movement, Dean is face down on the mattress. Breathless, needy. In a deliberate attempt to please his Alpha, he lifts his hips, shifting his knees up the bed to hold his ass in the air. Present and willing.

“I love it when you beg.” Cas smirks against the back of his neck, one hand braced on the mattress by his own, using the abundance of slick to wet himself and Dean can’t stop the choked cry he makes as silken warmth slips against him over and over, close but not close enough. Never close enough.

“Shut up and fuck me.” He bites, clawing into the mattress.

There’s a low laugh from behind him. A kiss. A whisper of flesh against flesh.

“As you wish.” 

And then he’s in. So stuffed full and finally _finally_ the pleasure he’d found so hard to reach before with nothing but his own hand is caressed with each rock inside him. Cas doesn’t even pause to let him adjust, just sets his pace and runs with it. He doesn’t need to ask, not like this. His body reacts to Cas’ touch, his pace, his firm guidance like it’s what he was made to do. 

It’s an archaic way of thinking—of true mates and soul bonds—but sometimes Cas just hears the hitch in his breath and he _knows_. They’ve been doing this for long enough now that the raw drag of his cock brings nothing but relief and Dean can’t comprehend how he ever settled for anything less. 

It’s skin and sweat and hushed curses and sharp teeth against his neck. It’s the wet slap of his cock bouncing against his stomach and the urge to reach out and take it. It’s knowing his hand will get dragged away, pressed flat into the sheets below in a crushing grip. It’s the finality of cresting that all encompassing peak that’s been taunting him all day and crashing over the other side like a wave, dashed against the rocks to one of many oblivions he’s had this week. The world blurs as he comes and it’s so right—so fucking right—but not enough. 

The end of his heat permeates the air, a metallic tang to the taste of his slick, like old blood or iron. One more, maybe two. It’s so close and Cas can feel it too. Keeps up his rhythm with punishing accuracy, each retreat dragging against something deep and fucking incredible inside him. He can’t focus enough to hear himself, shut down to his basest functions and revelling in it, letting himself fall to it, swallowed by it. 

Dean’s never shied away from sex before and he certainly doesn’t now. As a young Omega, he fucked who he wanted, where he wanted, when he wanted—only avoiding Alphas and heats and dudes that refused to ‘suit up’ for the occasion. Sex was an outlet; fun, terrible, sometimes brutal.

This isn’t sex. This is completion. 

“Fucked yourself all day and you’re still this tight?” It’s said into his neck, around puncture wounds and re-split skin and Dean wishes he could see the blood in Cas’ teeth, taste it on his tongue. Thinking much further than the immediate—Cas within him, around him, focused solely on him—is impossible. He rocks back into it, letting words sink in, spur on his hips and arch his back. “You’re beautiful like this. For me.”

“For you _._ ” 

“Mine.”

Dean isn’t in control of his mouth—hell, he’s barely in control of his own body—but he’s in control of this. His elbows give out and his face hits the bed, clutching at sheets drenched in his own sweat and slick and come. “ _Yours_.” 

This new angle forces Cas so much deeper, his knot catching with each repeated slap of them against each other, and the _noises_ he makes— _Fuck_. Each _ah ah ah_ as they align builds and builds and then Dean shudders again, coming so hard he can feel it hit his stomach and dribble towards where his chest meets the mattress, warm and delicious and dirty. 

Cas is close behind—so close that Dean can smell it on him, woodsmoke and lust—and each disjointed stutter of his hips, groan of _Dean, Dean!_ brings him even closer, impossibly deeper, and his knot is right there for the taking. It’s right there, teasing the edge of his rim on every stroke It’s right there but not settled inside him yet. Why? _Whywhywhywhywhy?_

_There’s no shame in asking._

Throwing his arm back around Cas’s neck proves more effort than it’s worth but holding him close like this, fingernails piercing the soft flesh of his neck for that burst of ozone and _Cas,_ is too fucking much. They’re joined in every conceivable way, blanketed in scents of _warm_ and _safe_ and _Alpha_. Dean can’t hear anything but his own blood, the rush deafening out whatever is said into the fresh bite against his throat. He’s not sure if its blood or spit that dribbles down his neck and at this point, he’s too far gone to care. There’s only one thing on his mind.

“Fucking _knot_ me.” 

Cas doesn’t need telling twice. It takes a couple of brutal thrusts—knot swollen so thick that it’s almost too big to take—but once he’s in, he’s in. 

He’s in, and it’s the closest to perfect Dean’s ever been. 

“Cas—”

“— _Fuck!_ ”

Cas, overwhelmed and fraught and still holding on to his release, noses at Dean’s throat, sharp tongue lapping at the bitter wounds like an addict desperate for something more. It takes a few seconds for Dean’s brain to catch up, the overwhelming feeling of being whole taking president over all else; filled by his Alpha, his husband, his mate. 

They move together, quick little bursts of Cas’ hips met by Dean’s own. It’s not like they can do much with the tie rapidly forming between them, the familiar swell making movement difficult but with subtle little rolls, Dean works him, works himself, inching them both to the end. It’s torturous, it’s everything. He’s already come twice and he can still feel it building, coiled deep in his core, ready to strike like a match to gasoline. Incendiary, yet finite. 

The end tastes like blood and the sea.

There’s a difference between being filled and being _filled_. Each pulse inside him is warm, comforting, soothing the ragged edge of his abated heat and it calls to his own aching cock as Cas reaches around to touch it, drags weak pulses from him with tight jerks of his fist. It’s pleasure on the knife edge of pain and it’s so good, so incredibly good, that Dean doesn’t mind when the salt of tears catches on his lip. 

Words don’t come, just laboured breaths and wandering palms as limbs give out and Dean falls boneless to the mattress, the absence of heat allowing the more unpleasant aches in his body to come to the surface. Cas, ever the pragmatist, rolls them to one side, still spooned against Dean’s back and tied deep inside. The closeness of it all, the intimacy of being as close as two people can be— this is the part he loves. 

“Hey,” Cas hums, taking Dean’s earlobe between his teeth. “I love you.” 

Dean nods, nuzzling back against him. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could apologise but i can't
> 
> i'm on twitter @shardminds


End file.
